Estrogen Dreams
by basketcases02
Summary: Ranma's female body has been dreaming of a certain rival, which leads Ranma to conclude that the pig has to go. Ranma x Ryoga [Complete]
1. Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Warnings: Slight language, sexuality, and I guess male/male pairings (kind of, but not exactly). If you are offended by any of these things please do not read.

A/N: I'm just trying something a little different. This is not meant to be taken seriously in any way. Please let me know what you think so far. All kinds of feedback welcome.

Estrogen Dreams:

Part I

Ranma was wearing a silky hunter green nightgown which accentuated her red hair and flattered her curvy figure.

"How do I look?" she giggled as her body reacted to the man in front of her.

"You know I think you're beautiful," Ryoga answered from the large heart-shaped bed. "Come, and I'll show you just how beautiful I think you are."

Ranma giggled. "I've never done this before. What if I'm not any good?"

"Don't worry, love. I'll be gentle." He pulled her onto the bed and began to kiss her softly while his hand rested on her stomach.

"Oh, Ryoga…"

000

Ranma shot up from his mat to find that he had been changed into his girl form. It wasn't hard to guess how he had transformed considering Nabiki was standing before him with an empty glass and a camera.

"Life certainly is full of surprises. _Oh, Ryoga_?" Ranma could see the money signs flashing behind Nabiki's eyes.

"Listen you opportunistic… if you say anything about this, I'll…"

Nabiki raised her eyebrows and leaned against the wall. "I'm waiting. You'll what?"

"I'll…" the fiery red head fought for words.

"Oh, Mr. Saotome…"

"How much do you want?" Ranma snapped.

Nabiki smirked wickedly.

000

Ranma jumped in the warm bath quickly and tried to remember when exactly the dreams had started. It seemed that they had been occurring for a little over a month, and Ranma's only consolation was that they only came when he slept in his female body.

The dreams were all slightly different but shared several key components. First, Ranma was always mentally a girl. Second, they always had some cheesy romance novel setting. Third, they always ended with Ranma losing her virginity. But the final and most disturbing component of the dreams was that they all had his rival, Ryoga Hibiki, playing the role of his main love interest.

"Disgusting!" Ranma spat emerging from the bath water. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He practically yelled.

"You don't have enough time to hear the list!" Akane, his fiancé, called from outside the door.

"Very funny, Ugly." Ranma called back. "Can't a man take a bath without having to listen to your stupid voice?" Girls were so weird. Ranma suddenly wondered if Akane had dreams like the ones he had and felt his face grow hot. _Probably not, _he thought to himself, _she's too much of a tomboy to get all girly like that._

"Gee, I was just coming to warn you that Ryoga's here and I'm pretty sure he'll attack as soon as you get out, but just forget it."

"Who cares? I'll just beat him like always," Ranma called even as he felt his face flush with embarrassment. It wasn't like his male body had ever reacted to the thought of Ryoga, but he hadn't seen the guy since before the dreams had started, and somehow he felt ashamed.

"I heard that, Ranma! Prepare to meet your end! Not even you can stand up to my new attack."

Ranma smiled at the sound of his rival's voice. Maybe a fight was just what he needed to feel normal.

000

"Come on, Son, don't let me down," Genma called from the sidelines. The whole _family_ was gathered in the backyard to witness Ryoga's new attack minus Kisumi who was fixing breakfast.

"This should be _very _interesting" Nabiki said meaningfully.

"You can do it, Ryoga!" Akane called, just to tick her fiancé off.

"Oh, thank you, Akane, I'll win this fight just for you!" Ryoga's face lit up causing Ranma's anger to rise.

"Stop jabbering and show me what you got, and if past fights are any indication, it ain't gonna be much!" Ranma yelled.

"Today things will be different, Ranma Saotome," Ryoga informed him. "For I have mastered the secret technique of the Amazon: the Bamboo Snap."

"That old hag helpin' you out again?" Ranma sneered, but suddenly found himself doused with a spray of cold water. He looked over angrily to see Happosai holding a hose. "What the hell was that for, you old perv?"

"Distract him with your breasts, Ranma! It's the only way. That Bamboo Snap is bad news." Happosai waited eagerly.

"No way!" Ranma yelled back as Ryoga lunged at him. Ryoga had never had a problem fighting Ranma in his girl form and Ranma had always been able to adequately fight as either gender, but when Ryoga closed the space between them and their faces were only inches apart, Ranma's heart began to beat wildly, and his female body began to react. Suddenly, he wanted to kiss Ryoga.

Because of this distraction, Ranma was soundly defeated by his rival.

000

It took several hours for Ranma to come to. He groaned when he heard Ryoga's voice.

"I'm sorry, Akane, if I would have known my new attack was that powerful, I would have held back," Ryoga chuckled nervously.

"It's okay, Ryoga, I'm sure the only thing that's really hurt is his ego, and that could definitely be knocked down a peg or two."

Ranma groaned again, realizing that he had lost--to Ryoga. Of course it hadn't been a fair fight, but he couldn't exactly tell everyone he had lost because his female body was attracted to the guy. Ranma shuddered; he was obviously back to male form. He knew he had to get rid of the pig once and for all.

000

Ranma had decided how he could remove Ryoga from his life forever, but he hesitated. He didn't hate Ryoga, in fact, Ryoga was almost a friend to him. They had known each other for years and had even grown to respect each other. Ranma hated the thought of never seeing him again, but his female body seemed to have a mind of its own and Ranma was not going to let it be attracted to a guy.

It had been one day since the fight, and Ranma still had the bruises to show it. Ranma knocked lightly on Akane's door.

"Come in," she called back softly.

Ranma opened the door.

"Shh…" Akane warned, "He's sleeping."

Ranma regarded the little black pig sleeping on her lap with disgust. "Hmm… I guess P-chan's back."

Akane's eyes shone with happiness. "I've missed him so much."

"Isn't it weird how he always comes back with Ryoga."

Akane shrugged before petting the pig between the ears. P-chan continued sleeping contentedly.

"P-chan looks dirty," Ranma informed her. "I doubt that thing's ever been washed."

"P-chan doesn't like the water," Akane explained. "He always fights me."

"Well, that's why now would be the perfect time, seeing as he's asleep and all. I'll even help ya."

Akane's eyes narrowed. "What are you up to?"

"Nothin' I just don't want that thing in the house if it isn't clean. I mean you even let it sleep in your bed. Yuck!"

Akane pulled the sleeping piglet to her chest. "Okay," she said quietly and the two of them went into the bathroom.

000

Ranma ducked as a table flew at his head. "Ranma, you jerk! You mean to tell me you didn't care that your fiance was sleeping with another man!"

"I'm not a man." Ryoga said sadly a towel draped around him. "Forgive me, Akane, I'm a bad person." He then turned to Ranma his eyes murderous and said through clenched teeth. "I will kill you for this. If you wanted her to know you should have just told her. It wasn't fair for her to find out like this. I hate you."

'The feeling's mutual," Ranma lied.

Ryoga grabbed his clothes and left quickly. Ranma followed him out.

"Look, buddy, I'm sorry, but believe me I had good reason for doing it."

"It was wrong for me to spend all that time in Akane's bed." Ryoga lamented tears flowing from his eyes. "Goodbye, Akane, I'll never see you again.

"Why do you always call out to her like she can hear you or somethin'? She's still inside, you moron."

"Shut up, you jerk!" Ryoga yelled. "Do I need to teach you a lesson with the Bamboo Snap?"

"You caught me off guard the last time. I think this time you'd see much different results."

"Oh, yeah."

"Yeah."

"I don't have time for you. I should leave before I upset her…bwee…" Ryoga had been doused with a bucket of cold water.

Akane reached down and plucked up P-chan.

"What are you doing?" Ranma asked with surprise.

"P-chan and I are going to bed," she answered frostily before kissing the stunned piglet firmly on the snout.

"What? You're taking him into your bed. Even knowing…"

"Well, if it was okay with you before, it should be okay now. I'm not going to give up my little P-chan. It's okay, Ryoga." She held the pig at eye level. "I'm not mad at you. Now you don't have to pretend and you can stay with me always." P-chan whimpered and his eyes misted with tears.

"Like hell he can!" Ranma exclaimed. This was turning out in the worst way possible.

"Hmmph." Akane answered with a scowl, before retiring to her room pig in tow.

000

Ranma was furious. Two days had passed since Akane had learned Ryoga's secret and the pig was still there. What was worse was that Akane was acting like nothing had changed. She still slept with the piglet, took the piglet everywhere she went, cuddled the piglet to her breast…"

"Oww…" Ranma howled upon punching the bathroom wall.

"Honestly, Ranma," Akane entered in pajamas.

"Where's the pork chop?" Ranma asked.

"P-chan is still sleeping."

"You mean Ryoga?"

"Yes," Akane glared at him and began to brush her teeth.

"I can't believe a tomboy like you didn't kick his ass when you realized he'd been pretending to be a pig just to sleep in your bed."

"He's not pretending to be a pig. He is a pig. Just like you're a girl." Akane directed the spray of water from the sink so that it hit Ranma in the face transforming him into his female self.

Akane stuck her tongue out at him, and Ranma scowled in response. He had avoided being transformed since the fight with Ryoga and did not want to be in his traitorous female body.

Ryoga sighed from behind them. "Really, Ranma…if…if Akane were mine, there's no way I'd pick fights with her." Ryoga stood before them wearing a pair of black pants and no shirt.

"I thought you were embarrassed to let her see you without a shirt?" Ranma said even as he felt his breath catch and a warm feeling below his stomach. _I hate this damn body,_ he thought to himself.

"Well, thanks to you, Ranma, she's already seen everything I have," Ryoga answered with a fierce blush. He then stretched and yawned making every muscle visible on his well-defined chest. Ranma was afraid he was going to drool.

"What happened to P-chan?" Akane asked.

Ryoga chuckled uncomfortably. Obviously unsettled by something. "Kisumi poured some water on me this morning. I mean, I hope it's okay. I've been P-chan for almost two days straight."

Akane shrugged as if disappointed not to have her little pig, andthen smiled and moved to Ryoga and said in her disgusting baby talk reserved for her pet, "Of course it's okay. How is my wittle baby waby this morning." She then scratched Ryoga behind the ear causing him to close his eyes in ecstasy.

Ranma could only stare with his mouth open in horror. "What the… Ryoga are you going to put up with that?"

Of course that was a stupid question. For Akane, Ryoga would take any humiliation.

Ranma left the bathroom and went to his room to pout.

TBC


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Warnings: Slight language, sexuality, and I guess male/male pairings (kind of, but not exactly), ooc. If you are offended by any of these things please do not read.

A/N: This is completely for fun. I don't believe that any of this would really happen in the series; It's just a what if scenario. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Estrogen Dreams:

Part II

"Hahaha, my little pigtailed goddess, I have you cornered now." Kuno stood before her and his intentions were clear. "Now I shall make you mine once and for all."

Ranma was being held motionless by two henchmen. Dozens more surrounded them. "No, please, no," she called, "Anything but that. I…I…don't even love you."

"Love is not necessary for what I intend to do with you." Kuno chuckled wickedly before running his pointer finger down her neck to her ample cleavage.

"Unhand her, Scumbag!" came a voice from the doorway. "Or face the wrath of the Bamboo Snap."

"Get him!" Kuno called to his henchmen.

"No, Ryoga!" Ranma called shrilly, "Leave, save yourself."

Ryoga easily defeated the ten men surrounding him. "You know I would never leave you!" He called back.

While Ryoga was busy fighting the remaining men, Kuno and the two henchmen holding Ranma rushed to the tower.

"Face it, my love, your Ryoga's dead. There's no way he could defeat all those men. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Ranma sobbed quietly.

"Obviously you aren't aware of the true power of Ryoga Hibiki." Ryoga stood in the doorway having defeated the two henchmen guarding the door.

What followed was a heated battle between Kuno and Ryoga, of course Ryoga easily won using the Amazon attack.

With Kuno lying motionless on the floor, Ryoga swept the weepy Ranma into his arms and carried her down the flights of stairs to his valiant white steed which was waiting below.

He mounted with her in front and headed into the forest back to their kingdom.

"I was so scared." Ranma was able to announce when they stopped to allow the horse to rest.

Ryoga wrapped his arms around her and said softly, "Shh…you don't have to be scared, for as long as you'll have me, I'll protect you."

Ranma sighed before leaning in to kiss him passionately. Soon she had pulled her love to the ground atop of her.

"We shouldn't…" Ryoga protested. "We're not yet married."

"Make love to me, Ryoga." Ranma demanded before kissing him again. Ryoga was soon easily convinced to comply…

000

"Ranma? Are you okay?"

Ranma awoke to find Ryoga seated next to him with a concerned expression on his face. Ranma felt his cheeks go hot. While sulking he had accidentally fallen asleep in his female body. "Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" his female voice snapped.

"You were calling for me. You were screaming my name so loud I thought you were in trouble." Ryoga looked at him thoughtfully. "I guess you were dreaming."

Ranma was mortified. "Even if I were in trouble, I wouldn't ask for your sorry help." Ranma replied in as even of a voice as possible.

"Hey, listen, Ranma, I don't get why you're so pissed at me. So I defeated you, big deal. It was bound to happen sooner or later, so deal with it. You had no right to do what you did to me. I thought…"

"Well, obviously you thought wrong, _P-chan_," Ranma answered back. "Not that it worked out bad for you. Where's your _mommy_ anyway. Probably lurking about with a bucket of cold water."

"Oh, would you just shut up, Ranma. You're just jealous. I'm glad Akane still wants to spend time with me. In some ways I guess I should thank you. Now I don't have to lie to her anymore." Ryoga punched Ranma in the shoulder as hard as he could. It really hurt. "There's your thanks, asshole."

Ranma glared back. Ryoga pushed a strand of his black hair back into his bandana. Ranma watched with fascination. Had Ryoga always been so sexy? Ranma shook the thought from his head. Ryoga wasn't sexy, this damn female body had just went crazy. "Get lost." He said coldly.

"So… Uh…what were you dreaming about?" Ryoga asked casually ignoring his request.

Ranma shuddered, and he knew he had to get Ryoga out of his life forever.

000

Ranma knew that the best way to get Ryoga out of the house would be to make sure he fell from Akane's good graces. Because of this, Ranma had spent several days sneaking around the house listening to Akane's private conversations. He was hoping to find out if there was anything about Ryoga or P-chan that annoyed her and then use that to get her to kick him out for good. Unfortunately, he had been unable to gather anything useful concerning Akane's feelings for Ryoga, but he now knew exactly how much she hated being engaged to him, how much of an evil jerk he was for exposing Ryoga, and how much of a man whore he was for having so many admirers. He had to stop himself from emerging from hiding and telling the tomboy exactly what he thought of her.

He had about given up on his endeavor when he overheard a conversation between Akane and Kisumi that changed everything and nearly brought him to a murderous rage. He was eavesdropping outside the open kitchen window. To his relief Ryoga had gotten lost and hadn't been seen for several hours. Ranma hoped Akane would speak freely about what she really thought about his dual identities.

Akane sighed to Kisumi. "I hope Ryoga comes back before bedtime. I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep without him."

"Oh, my," Kisumi answered. 'What about Ranma?"

"I could care less about that jerk."

Ranma scowled.

"But Ryoga… I wonder if I should have him sleep as P-chan tonight. I almost like it better when he sleeps in human form. That way he can hold me when we sleep."

A loud bang erupted from outside the window.

"Too bad Ryoga isn't my fiancé." Akane told her older sister as Ranma continued punching a tree.

"I see," Kisumi said gently. "I didn't realize he was there. You don't really like Ryoga, do you?"

"I like Ryoga, but I don't _like _Ryoga, and I'd kick his ass if he even suggested sleeping with me in human form," Akane answered calmly.

"Should you really tease Ranma like that? It seems kind of mean." Kisumi gave her a slight smile.

"I wouldn't have to if he weren't such a creep," Akane informed her. "He keeps following me. I had hoped that constantly bad mouthing him would be enough to lose him, but what can I say, the boy's persistent. I wonder what he wants?"

Kisumi shrugged and continued with the dishes.

Unfortunately for him, Ranma did not overhear that part of the conversation and had already devised a ridiculous plot to get rid of Ryoga for good.

000

Akane pretended to study for a test, but really she was keeping an eye on Ranma who had grown increasingly strange. He was sneaking around the house like a pervert and she had seen him lurking around Nabiki's room, and now she was sure he was in Happosai's room.

He had a suspiciously large bag when he passed her and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked her curiosity getting the best of her.

"I'm going training," he told her. "Not that you should care. I mean, now that you have your Ryoga-P-chan. Hmph."

Akane smiled slightly as he slammed the door behind him. She loved it when he got jealous and felt that after all the women she had to compete with, he deserved it. Still she was concerned with his attitude toward Ryoga lately. Ranma could be mean to his rival, but revealing him as P-chan was uncharacteristically cruel. Akane had been surprised tolearn her pet's true identity, but she now understood all of the comments Ranma had made in the past. She felt like a moron for not putting the two together before.

"Where did it go? Where did it go?" Happosai came scurrying into the room.

"What's wrong?" Akane asked.

"My pretty lacy…it's gone!" Happosai burst into tears. "Who would steal an old man's pride and joy?"

Nabiki joined them in the living room. "Have either of you seen my video camera?" she asked looking at the two of them suspiciously.

"No," Akane answered but she had a sinking feeling about where it might have gone.

Happosai continued wailing. "I bet that Ryoga did it. He comes to the house, and it disappears. He's a no good theif!"

"Hmm…" Nabiki looked thoughtful.

"What's going on?" Kisumi asked entering the room with some tea.

"I doubt Ryoga would steal your underwear." Akane soothed. "Where is Ryoga anyway? I haven't seen him for a few days." She hadn't thought much of his disappearance since she was used to him coming and going.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, he left to meet his mom at some hotel room," Kisumi answered cheerfully.

Akane's eyes narrowed to slits. "Oh, really. His _mom_. Did he happen to say which hotel?"

000

Ranma glanced about the hotel room nervously. He had been sure that the plan would work only days before, but now as he prepared for it, he wasn't so confident.

He had stolen back his money from Nabiki to pay for the room. He glanced at the video camera and the sexy white night gown and hoped that he was man enough to go through with it. He hoped that with makeup and the lingerie that Ryoga wouldn't recognize him. Not that he was too worried about that. Ryoga fell for it every time; he had believed that Ranma was everything from his fiancé to his sister without even questioning.

Ranma never analyzed why he chose to use his female form against Ryoga allowing himself to be ogled, groped, and hugged by his rival without a second thought. If he had taken time for examination, Ranma might have realized long before the dreams that his female side was attracted to his rival.

Ranma had sent Ryoga a desperate letter presumably from his mother in which he insisted that they meet at the hotel. Ranma had waited to rent the room, giving the eternally lost boy a head start to find the hotel located only a few blocks away. Ranma smiled to himself. He was sure that after his plan was finished, Akane would never wish that Ryoga was her fiancé again, and he'd be free of the source of his discomfort.

Ranma crawled into the small bathtub which contained lilac bath salts. He decided that if he was going to pretend to be a girl, he should smell like a girl.

TBC

Please forgive me and leave a review. All kinds of feedback welcome.


	3. Part III

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**Warnings: Slight language, sexuality, and I guess male/male pairings (kind of, but not exactly), ooc. If you are offended by any of these things please do not read.**

**A/N: This is completely for fun. Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed the second chapter. It was great reading your comments and suggestions. This is the final chapter. It's a little strange, but I hope you enjoy. Thanks.**

**Estrogen Dreams:**

**Part III**

Ranma's red hair was fanned over her shoulders and the white nightgown made her breathtaking. Ryoga couldn't take his eyes off her cleavage. Ranma giggled. "Stop staring, you big lug, and kiss me."

"But I don't know you," Ryoga answered with a blush.

"You don't have to know me to know you want to kiss me." Ranma pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. _Now Akane will hate him_, she thought to herself.

Ryoga kissed her fiercely and soon began to tug at the silky white nightgown as if he were trying to remove it. Ranma tried to resist, but couldn't. She was too caught up in the moment. When it became clear exactly what Ryoga was trying to do, she sat up suddenly. "Stop! Ryoga, I'm not who you think I am."

Ryoga smiled impishly. "What do you mean? I don't have to know you to know that I want to…" It was obvious he had no intention of stopping.

"I'm Ranma," Ranma emitted quickly before covering her face with her hands fully expecting to be pummeled. To her surprise nothing happened.

"I know," Ryoga answered. "I always know it's you, Ranma. I'm not stupid." He then moved to kiss her again.

"What do you mean?" Ranma pushed him away the panic evident in her voice.

"I mean I always know, but I play along. Like when you pretended to be my fiance, that was fun. I love it when you tease me. That way I have an excuse to touch you." Ranma's mouth was wide open in shock. Ryoga leaned in and kissed her. "There's only one thing that would make this better," Ryoga said as he produced a tea kettle and poured water over Ranma transforming her into a man. "Much better," Ryoga leaned in to kiss him…

000

Ranma awoke to find himself in the bathtub. He was horrified to find that he had dreamt about something like that in male form, but relieved that it was all just a terrible nightmare. Ranma felt sick to his stomach and was sure he couldn't go through with everything. A quick splash of cold water renewed his resolve and his female form went to prepare for a meeting with Ryoga.

000

A loud bang from outside caused Ranma to turn off the television, fluff his hair, and go to the door.

"I'm here, Mom!" Ryoga yelled from the other side. Soon the door opened and beautiful red head stood before him. "Wow, Mom, cosmetic surgery really did wonders for you."

"I'm not your mom, you idiot." Ranma said more coldly than intended suddenly wondering why he was wasting any effort on this guy. "Won't you please come in? I'm the one who asked you here. My name is Maiko, and I've been admiring you from afar." Ranma grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside shutting the door behind them.

Ryoga became flustered and began wringing his hands. "I guess I should have known my mom wouldn't come to see me. No offense, but this seems like a weird way to get a guy to talk to you."

"Oh, please forgive me," Ranma purred, "It was the only way I could think of to get you here. I've _wanted_ you for so long."

That's when Ryoga noticed the sexy white nightgown, and his face flushed a deep shade of red. "I…I…already have…some…some…one," He stuttered.

Ranma giggled. "Oh, really. That's too bad, I had really hoped we could have some fun."

"I should go." Ryoga's eyes were locked on Ranma's full chest and to Ranma's relief he hadn't given any indication of recognition. "I really have to go." He turned and walked into the bathroom.

Ranma chuckled. Ryoga was always so lost. When Ryoga finally emerged from the bathroom, Ranma was seated on the bed in direct view of the camera. "Will you at least sit and talk with me a minute?" Ranma pouted. "It would make me happy." Ranma patted the space on the bed next to him.

Ryoga glanced at the woman uneasily. "I guess it couldn't hurt." Ryoga took a seat. "So, Maiko, where are you from?"

Ranma grabbed the back of Ryoga's head and pulled their faces together so that from the view of the camera it looked as though the two of them were kissing. He figured that would be enough to make Akane hate Ryoga and from the back she'd never know who the mysterious girl was, although now that Ranma really thought about it, he wondered if he should have put on a different colored wig.

Ryoga was surprised and tried to move his head away which caused their lips to accidentally brush against each other sending a chill of excitement through Ranma's female body. They brushed lips again and soon they were kissing fully on the mouth. Ryoga seemed surprised by the kiss but soon was taking charge pushing his tongue into Ranma's mouth and moaning slightly.

As the kiss deepened and became more passionate, Ranma began thinking that he might not want to get rid of Ryoga after all.

Soon the two were drenched in hot water. "Ranma! What are you doing?" Akane asked standing before them. Ranma immediately stopped kissing Ryoga. Akane had easily slipped into the hotel room unnoticed and had been shocked to see the two of them making out. She had thought that Ranma was up to something and had brought a thermos of hot water just in case.

"Uh, hi, Akane. It's not what it looks like."

Ryoga's face was bright red with anger.

"You are such a pervert!" Akane fumed and then all was darkness.

000

I guess Ryoga beat him up pretty bad." Ranma could hear Nabiki's voice floating around the room next to him.

"I can't believe the idiot videotaped himself making out with Ryoga. I mean, I'm used to competing with girls, but this is ridiculous," Akane sounded truly miffed.

"What do you think he'd pay me to destroy that tape?"

"Nabiki!"

"Fine, but it was my camera. Ryoga already paid me a small fortune."

"I think Ryoga felt bad about using the Bamboo Snap on him again. He said to tell him sorry when he woke up. Although I can't think why. Ranma deserved everything he got. Poor Ryoga."

Nabiki sounded worried. "You think he'll come back, don't you? I mean I can still sell him the copies."

Ranma groaned.

"Looks like he's conscious," Akane stated without concern.

000

Ryoga's absence did little to stop the dreams, if anything they had become more frequent and sometimes even occurred in his male form. Ranma was relieved to have him gone, but missed the challenge that fighting him offered.

Ranma knew that Ryoga couldn't stay away from Akane forever, so he wasn't surprised when his rival wandered up to the Tendo Dojo several months later. He came directly to Ranma who was in the back training as usual.

"Why?" he asked simply giving Ranma a searching look. Ranma was relieved that Ryoga was no longer angry.

Ranma shrugged. "I guess I was jealous of you and Akane." There was no way he was going to tell him the real reason. "Didn't know you'd have to go and really kiss me."

"_I_ kissed _you_?" Ryoga was incredulous. "I believe it was the other way around, asshole."

Ranma shrugged. "It's not like it was the first time you fell victim to my female side."

Ryoga glared at him. "I'll get you back someday."

"So why'd you come back? Just to fight? Go transform into P-chan or something."

Ryoga grinned wickedly and walked up to Ranma. "I came back because I was hoping we could finish what we started."

Ranma's mouth gaped open with horror and disgust. Ryoga took the opportunity to push him into the small pond. Ranma emerged from the water sputtering.

"You wish," Ryoga called as he went to find Akane.

"You bet I do." Ranma said quietly to herself.

Complete

Thanks for taking the time to read this. Love it, hate it, indifferent? Please leave a review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
